


Холодно

by Bronach



Category: The Ballad Of Buster Scruggs (2018)
Genre: Background Slash, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Его жизнь началась в холоде и грязи, продолжилась в сточной канаве и завершилась на дне ледяной реки. Так себе жизнь, что и говорить.
Kudos: 2





	Холодно

Так холодно. Ему всегда было холодно. Не знавший материнского тепла, одинокий и брошенный с самого рождения, человеческий обрубок без рук и ног. Удивительная удача или кошмарное невезение позволили ему не умереть во младенчестве. От сточной канавы к канаве, от сердобольной старушки к священнику и снова на улицу, в холод и грязь. Харрисон был достаточно жалким и, возможно, для кого-то достаточно потешным, чтобы ему подкидывали объедки и иногда, в такие дни, когда даже самый немилосердный хозяин забирает собаку в дом, затаскивали в помещение.

Старуха выучила его читать, священник усаживал за жития святых и псалмы, но больше всего в него вложил последний благодетель. Он показал ему, что есть театр, и это определило весь дальнейший путь. Довольно короткий, надо сказать, и полный всё той же грязи, холода и унижений, что и раньше, но всё же с капелькой тепла и света, а это было уже не так плохо.

Он хорошо помнил тот поворотный день своей жизни. Очередная промозглая осень в его родном задрипанном городишке, ветер пробирал до костей, и спину сводило от холода. Он стоял на бочке и пел псалмы посиневшими губами в надежде заработать хоть несколько монет. Деньги себе забирали бродяги и за это не давали ему умереть на улице, перетаскивали его за собой с места на место, кутали в ветошь. 

Огромный мужик в медвежьей шубе встал напротив него, немного пошатываясь и сжимая в руках початую бутылку виски. Грязный, с обветренным грубым лицом, не сильно отличавшийся от тех бродяг, с которыми ютился Харрисон. Он смотрел и смотрел прохладными синими глазами, колюче поблескивающими из-под кустистых бровей, а Харрисон пел так вдохновенно, будто это могло согреть саднящее горло и наполнить ноющий от голода живот.

— Всё по памяти поёшь, стало быть? — спросил незнакомец, когда Харрисон окончательно выдохся. — И много запомнить можешь?

— Я помню всё, что читал, — ответил честно, не считая это чем-то особенным.

— Это очень хорошо, — ухмыльнулся неприятно, склонился к нему, обдавая крепким перегаром. — Я сделаю из тебя артиста, парень. О тебе заговорят во всех крупных городах, и люди толпами повалят на твои выступления. Ну как, поедешь со мной? Твои гастроли начинаются прямо сейчас!

Харрисон решил, что терять ему всё равно нечего. Ну выкинет его этот странный мужик в другом городе, так хоть увидит что-то кроме этих заваленных навозом двух улиц посреди ничего. Поэтому он кивнул несмело; так и не представившийся незнакомец загоготал, довольный, и тут же подхватил его на руки, отставив бутылку на бочку.

— Вот и правильно, парень, вот и правильно! Я сделаю тебя звездой, или я не самый лучший импресарио на всём Диком Западе! 

Но звездой он не стал.

Хотя поначалу всё шло неплохо. В первый год даже очень хорошо по меркам непритязательного Харрисона, с рождения привыкшего к тяготам жизни. Он чаще оказывался в тепле, был относительно сыт большую часть времени, у него даже появилась новая одежда. Ну, может, не совсем новая, но вполне опрятная, лишь немного потёртая, и почти по размеру. Импресарио заботился о нём: кормил, поил, купал, помогал справлять нужду. 

Но самое главное, что позволяло Харрисону чувствовать себя почти счастливым, — возможность читать. Книги всегда уносили его далеко-далеко, в иные земли, другие времена, знакомили с удивительными людьми, так не похожими на тех грубых работяг, которых он привык видеть. 

Вместе с импресарио он побывал на нескольких театральных постановках и теперь знал, как пересказывать прочитанное таким образом, чтобы привлечь к выступлению зрителей. И поначалу их собиралось прилично, иногда человек по сто. Свежая диковинка привлекала неискушённых в развлечениях горожан. 

Денег было много; конечно, все они оседали в карманах импресарио, но Харрисон и не возражал, никогда не заикался даже о своей доле, не считал, что имеет на это право.

Они путешествовали — из города в город, из штата в штат. И Харрисон на всё смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, впитывал в себя, как дитя, впервые познающее мир. Да по сути так и было, ведь до этого он знал только то, что доводилось прочесть в редких книгах.

Иногда долгими и очень холодными зимними ночами, когда им случалось останавливаться вдали от городов, импресарио использовал его в качестве «грелки». Когда это произошло впервые, было страшно, и больно, и неприятно, гадко. Но после он до утра был прижат к горячей груди и чувствовал, что ему тепло как никогда в жизни. Харрисон привык и к этому. Небольшое кратковременное неудобство ради целой ночи тепла. Это ничего, это можно потерпеть.

Он терпел, многое и очень долго. 

После неудачных выступлений импресарио пил виски, орал на него, временами бил или просто пинал куда-нибудь в кусты, где Харрисон много часов лежал без движения на сырой земле. После мог не кормить пару дней в назидание, чтобы Харрисон лучше старался в другой раз.

Становилось всё хуже и хуже. С нынешней осени поселения на их пути попадались всё мельче, за выступления платили совсем мало, а иногда никто не приходил. Импресарио мрачнел, много пил и много ругался.

А потом явилась чудо-курица, способная собирать вокруг себя толпы восторженных зевак даже в самый лютый мороз. Разве были у такого немощного калеки, как он, хоть какие-то шансы против удивительной птицы, которая, по заверению своего хозяина, считала лучше учёных математиков?

Наверное, давно всё шло к этому моменту. К тому самому мосту и бурному потоку тёмных вод далеко внизу. Но Харрисон не хотел верить. Он думал, что всё стерпит, что придёт весна и станет лучше. Он читал и читал, заучивал новые пьесы. Он очень старался.

Виноватое лицо импресарио, заискивающая улыбка, пропитанная сожалением, подсказали ему, что весны в его жизни уже не будет.

Харрисон даже не успел ничего сказать. Он хрипел и испуганно лепетал что-то невнятное, пока импресарио, тяжело ступая по рыхлому снегу, нёс его к обрыву. 

В последний раз мелькнули перед лицом Харрисона льдистые глаза, и клочок такого же зимнего неба на какое-то мгновение завис над головой, пока ледяная река не увлекла в свои объятия, заставив забыть о боли и холоде навсегда.


End file.
